Hawkpaw's Quest
by Hawkpaw of DawnClan
Summary: Hawkkit is an normal DawnClan kit, who dreams of being important and special. The average life of a warrior does not appeal to her, and she quickly realizes that she wants to be a medicine cat. Soon after her apprenticeship, she becomes riddled with dreams and vague warnings of sickness and death. Can Hawkpaw save the Clans? Rated T for some violence later on.
1. Allegiances

**Hawkpaw's Quest**

DawnClan:  
Leader:  
Dawnstar: Golden-brown tabby she-cat with green eyes.

Deputy:

Sunblaze: Golden tabby tom with blue eyes.  
Warriors:

Shadowfang: Black she-cat with a gray underbelly and dark blue eyes. Apprentice-Cedarpaw

Lightstorm: Dark brown tabby with light blue eyes.  
Sparrowflight: Gray tom with dark gray stripes and dark amber eyes. Apprentice-Mistpaw  
Nightheart: Black tom with a dark gray underbelly and dark blue eyes. Apprentice-Fogpaw

Cherryfur: Russet she-cat with amber eyes.  
Icefur: White tom with light blue eyes. Apprentice-Dewpaw  
Pineclaw: Brown tabby tom with a white underbelly and dark amber eyes.  
Lilyheart: Dark gray she-cat with green eyes.  
Snowpelt: White tom with dark amber eyes.

Swiftheart: Gray-and-black tom.

Medicine cats:  
Duskfall: Light brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes.

Apprentices:

Mistpaw—Gray she-cat with blue eyes.

Cedarpaw—Silver she-cat with brown spots and gray eyes.

Dewpaw—Spotted golden she-cat with green eyes.

Fogpaw: Pale brown she-cat.

Elders:

Whitemist: White she-cat, blind in one eye.

Queens

Cherryfur—(Russet tabby she-cat) Kits: Hawkkit (Golden-brown tabby she-cat) Foxkit (Bright ginger tom) Finchkit (Gray she-cat with a creamy chest)

Fawnfur—(Light brown tabby with white speckles along her spine) Kits: Spotkit (White she-cat with black spots on her flanks) Blizzardkit White-and-gray tom) Stonekit (Gray tom)

Cloudflower—(Fluffy white she-cat) Kits: Skykit (Small white she-cat) Leafkit (Brown tom with pale green eyes)

Dustcloud—(Pale brown she-cat)

StreamClan:  
Leader:

Ripplestar: Light-gray tom with amber eyes.  
Deputy:  
Shellstorm: White she-cat with icy-blue eyes.  
Warriors:  
Troutclaw: Brown tabby tom with amber eyes.  
Stormpelt: Gray she-cat with blue eyes.  
Shellstorm: White she-cat with icy-blue eyes.  
Waterpelt: Black-and-white tom with amber eyes.  
Seaflower: White she-cat with dark amber eyes.  
Oakpelt: Brown tabby with amber eyes.  
Starlingfur: Blue-gray tom with blue eyes.  
Volefang: White tom with black mitts and ears, with amber eyes.  
Fishpelt: Orange tabby tom with dark amber eyes.  
Rainpelt: Dark gray tom with amber eyes.

Skyfur: White she-cat.

Cloudstorm Light-gray tom.

Apprentices:

Sneezepaw: Pale gray-and-white she-cat

Robinpaw: Brown-russet she-cat

Elders:

Flowerdawn: Dark-gray she-cat with green eyes.  
Medicine cat:  
Minnowfur: Gray tom with blue eyes.

Featherpaw: White tom.

DarkClan:  
Leader:  
Nightstar: Black tom with white mitts, and dark amber eyes.  
Deputy:  
Leopardfang: Large leopard-spotted tom with amber eyes.  
Warriors:  
Toadclaw: Black tom with green eyes.  
Eagleclaw: Black-and-white tom with yellow eyes.  
Featherfur: Silver she-cat with icy-blue eyes.  
Jaggedwhisker: Brown tabby tom with a jagged whisker, and blue eyes.  
Blackpelt: Black tom with blue eyes.  
Whitefur: White tom with yellow eyes.  
Grasstail: Light-gray she-cat with green eyes.  
Marshfoot: Brown she-cat with dark amber eyes.  
Sedgetail: Black-and-white she-cat with blue eyes.  
Seedheart: Dark-gray she-cat with amber eyes.  
Weaselclaw: Dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes.  
Badgerclaw: Black tom with a white stripe running down his back, and amber eyes.  
Whitefur: White tom with blue eyes.  
Foxfang: Orange tabby tom with green eyes.  
Squirrelpelt: Ginger tabby she-cat with light green eyes.

Stumpytail: Brown tabby she-cat with a stumpy tail.

Splashfur: Gray she-cat

Thornheart: Golden tom

Ratclaw: Gray she-cat  
Apprentices:  
Graypaw: Gray tom

Volepaw: Brown-gray she-cat  
Medicine cats:  
Ravenfeather: Black tom with brilliant blue eyes.

Larkpaw: Pale brown she-cat  
Elders:

Addereye: Dark brown she-cat with green eyes.  
BreezeClan:  
Leader:  
Longstar: Light-brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes.  
Deputy:  
Jayheart: Black she-cat with white paws and jay-blue eyes. Apprentice—Sunsetpaw  
Warriors:  
Blackpelt: Black tom with amber eyes.  
Brackentail: Brown tabby tom with green eyes. Apprentice –  
Cedarfur: Dark brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes.  
Flamefoot: White tom with a single ginger foot  
Greenclaw: Black-and-white tom with green eyes.  
Speckpelt: Gray she-cat with dark-gray specked she-cat with blue eyes. Apprentice-Talonpaw  
Owleyes: Brown tabby tom with amber eyes.  
Mistywing: Dark-gray she-cat with green eyes. Apprentice- Krestelpaw  
Willowheart: Black tom with white paws and amber eyes.  
Applefall: White tom with ginger patches. Apprentice- Oakpaw

Spikefur: Dark brown tabby tom with spiky fur.

Dewdrop: White she-cat

Thawpelt: Black tom.

Apprentices:

Sunsetpaw: Bright ginger tabby she-cat.

Talonpaw: Brown tabby tom.

Krestelpaw: Gray she-cat

Oakpaw: Ginger tom

Elders:

Icedusk: White she-cat with blue eyes.  
Rainface: White tom with a gray face, and amber eyes.  
Queens:  
Cedarfur: Dark brown tabby she-cat. Kits: Tricklekit: Fluffy gray she-kit. Rainkit: Gray tom.

Medicine cats:

Roseblossom: Russet she-cat.

Quailpaw: White-and-black she-cat.

MoonClan:  
Leader:  
Moonstar: Silver-furred she-cat with light-blue eyes.

Deputy:

Sharpclaw: Drk gray tom with dark amber eyes. Apprentice: Brackenpaw  
Warriors:  
Nightheart: Black-gray tom with a gray underbelly, and gray specks on his back, with dark blue eyes.  
Whitefoot: Gray tom with a single white foot and dark amber eyes. Apprentice: Smokepaw  
Birdsong: Fluffy dark tabby she-cat with amber eyes.

Starfrost: Silver tabby she-cat with icy-blue eyes.

Brakenblazee: Dark brown tabby tom.

Smokefur: Gray tom.

Mossheart:Light brown tabby she-cat.

Bearfang: Dark brown tabby tom.

Darkcloud: Gray she-cat

Rowanclaw: Ginger tabby tom.

Blackpelt: Black she-cat.

Tawnyheart: Tortoiseshell she-cat

Dovefur: Gray she-cat

Adderclaw: Brown tabby tom.  
Medicine cat:  
Bronzeleaf: Light brown tortoiseshell she-cat with dark amber eyes.

Apprentices:

Fangpaw: Brown tabby tom.  
Mosspaw: Light brown tabby she-cat with dark green eyes. Five moons in to training.

Daisypaw: White she-cat with yellow eyes.

Eaglepaw: Brown-and-white tom.  
Elders:  
Whitemist: Gray she-cat, blind in one eye.

Shrewtooth: Gray tabby tom.


	2. Prologue

The berries listed above can also be used as traps for dangerous predators. (Snakes, moutian lions, foxes, badgers, ect.) Stuff a piece of fresh-kill with these berries and set it near the pedator's den. They will die quickly and painlessly.

 **PROLUGE**

 **The moon was a thin claw-scratch hanging above a wide, vast green moor. Long, tough springy grass swayed gently in the wind, and pale clouds dotted the dark night sky. Nearby, a quiet forest neighbored the moor. A small stream flowed peacefully from a crack between a flat, ancient rock, and became a clear pool a few tail-lengths away just by the edge of the forest.**

 **The tough moorland grass that surrounded the small clearing shook suddenly, and a beautiful silver tabby she-cat stepped delicately into the clearing, her muscles rippling smoothly beneath her sleek, well-groomed pelt. The she-cat glanced around, before padding over to the pool. She lowered her neat, pretty head to lap up a few drinks from the crystal-clear pool, then twitched her whiskers to shake droplets of water from them. Her ears pricked for any sounds, but there was none. With a small sigh, she sat down by the pool and tucked her paws tightly under her soft belly.** The sound if the tall stocks of green grass shaking made the silver tabby turn her head, alerted. A dark gray tom stumbled ungracefully into the clearing, his muzzle scarred from claw marks from many past battles. His fur was long and matted, and he had piercing yellow eyes, and one of his ears had a deep vee-shaped cut. The silver tabby dipped her head to the tom.

"Greetings, Shadowstorm." The silver tabby's mew was respectful, her voice like a soft breeze whispering through the forest.

"Hello, Silvermoon." Shadowstom meowed calmly as he settled down next to her.

"Where are the others?" Silvermoon asked casually, her tail swishing back and forth, betraying her impatience. The matted tom snorted.

"I don't know. I thought we all agreed to meet at moonhigh." Shadowstorm's voice was a deep growl. He cranned his neck to look at the half-moon high in the dark sky.

Suddenly the patch of ferns beside the stream shook, and a white she-cat emerged into the clearing, her lean shape a dark silhouette against the bright light from the moon. She whisked past Silvermoon and sat down in the shadows of the tall moor grass. "Sorry I'm late," The small she-cat puffed. "I was hunting with Eagletalon in the woods."

Shadowstorm just rolled his eyes, but Silvermoon didn't look bothered by the white cat's lateness. "It's okay, Whitestar, but where is Ripplestar?"

"I'm here," A new voice meowed. All heads turned towards the ferns on the right side of the stream. A sleek, muscular brown tabby tom padded out of the ferns, his brown coat silver in the moonlight. His breath stank of fish, and his paws were wet. He hopped over the stream, and settled down beside Whitestar.

"Graystar's coming, I saw him on my way here." Ripplestar was glancing around the quiet, peaceful clearing. "Why are we meeting _here_? You know it's a special place."

"And this is a special meeting." Silvermoon pointed out calmly, flicking her tail. "But if Graystar doesn't get here quick, there won't be a meeting at all." All cats nodded their agreement.

"I'm here!" A muscular gray tom burst through the ferns, his flanks panting, and he was breathing heavily. "I had to run all the way from the Tall Tree." Graystar panted, padding over to sit with Silvermoon and Shadowstorm.

"Can we start now?" Shadowstorm growled impatiently.

"Yes," Silvermoon edged closer to the pool; a thin white claw of moonlight reflected onto it, and tiny ripples of water were interrupting the reflection. All the cats edged closer, their eyes fixed on the pool.

"May SpiritClan grant us the blessing of seeing the future of our Clanmates below," Silvermoon's voice was soft, yet solemn as she stared unblinkingly down at the pool. A powerful ripple swept through the pool, and suddenly the moon's reflection was replaced by a withering forest, heavy with snow. Each cat leaned closer, and the reflection stabilized eventually so that they could see better.

The pool showed a big hollow, covered in snow with dead brambles and ferns dotted around. A cliff hung over the hollow. A big den-sized hole smashed into the cliff, and a tall, steep hill erupted from the camp's ground to meet the gaping hole in the cliff. A den was made inside the hole that made the overhanging cliff look so strange. Many makeshift nests were lined against the den's walls, and a brown tabby she-cat hurried from nest to nest with dripping-wet moss in her jaws. Weak, sick cats filled the den, coughing every few moments. The she-cat urged a scrawny gray tom to swallow a tiny, green spiky leaf. The tom only groaned in reply. His body gave a small shudder, and his heaving flanks stopped. He was dead. The tabby she-cat bowed her head for a moment, but then the sound of a tiny wail from another nest made her dart over to a tiny, moss-lined nest where a scrawny she-kit lay. The kit's ribs stuck out from her dull tabby pelt, and her chest was fluttering, she was fighting for breath.

"Can't…Breath…" Her tiny, weak whisper was barely audible as a strong gust of wind swept through the den. The tabby nudged a bright green leaf towards her.

"Eat it, it will make you feel better," The tabby she-cat urged, nudging the leaf towards the dying kit. But the kit was still, her eyes staring at something not there. Her breath had stopped.

The brown tabby she-cat shook her head angrily. "SpiritClan help me!"

Another ripple passed through the pool, and the vision blurred back into calm water, and the moon reflected on the surface once more.

For a few long moments, tension crackled like lightning in the air. No cat commented on the wretched vision they all saw, no cat even spoke. _The Clans are doomed! They must be warned!_

"Deathcough!" Shadowstorm snarled finally. "It will wipe away the Clans! Kill us as easily as scaring a kittypet," The matted tom's yellow eyes gleamed with a mixture of fear and fury. The other cats exchanged glances, and Shadowstorm went on. "We have been shown the future. The Clans will be destroyed by deathcough." He went on, pacing around the small clearing.

"Don't say that," Whitestar meowed finally, her blue eyes looked troubled, though determined. "If we can warn them, they might survive."

"A warning is not enough," Ripplestar growled darkly, his sleek tail lashing back and forth. "Not even SpiritClan can stop deathcough."

"But there's plenty of catmint within the territories," Silvermoon pointed out, her eyes narrowed as if she were trying to solve a difficult puzzle. "Perhaps we should warn the medicine cats to gather more herbs."

Graystar shook his broad head. "Even if we warm them, it won't be enough."

"Warnings have saved us so far." Whitestar meowed.

Ripplestar's eyes narrowed to slits. "So far. I've never seen such sickness! There is nothing that can save us."

"That will only become true if we believe it," Silvermoon insisted, trying to get through to the others. If the Clans were to survive such sickness, they had to have one of the most important things any cat could have; hope.

"We must warn them!" Shadowstorm argued. "Tell them everything, we all know where catmint always grows. Specific instructions might save us."

"We can't give then specific instructions! There are rules." Whitestar reminded them.

"Then the Clans will die! Kits and elders will suffer because we're fussing about ridiculous _rules_!" Ripplestar joined in.

"Yeah, the rules that have gotten the Clans so far! If we start to break one rule, we'll only break another." Whitestar meowed, taking the strict 'rule' side of the debate between the SpiritClan cats.

"All the rules have been broken, and we've survived. Perhaps breaking the code is the only reason we're alive." Shadowstorm hissed.

"Only an explained warning can save them. Not the usual riddles," Graystar growled grimly. "A prophecy will only make them waste time wondering what the prophecy's about!"

"I've always known DawnClan were code-breakers!" Whitestar accused, her snowy fur fluffed up, she was staring directly at Graystar, the former CrystalClan leader bared his teeth.

"I was the _CrystalClan_ leader! I don't like the fact that CrystalClan has split, it's not my fault Silvermoon's kit keeps her brain in her tail!" Graystar's gaze flashed towards Silvermoon, who was watching the heated argument in dismay, her blue eyes wide.

"Don't act like it's all Moonstar's fault," Shadowstorm hissed. Even your medicine cat has strayed." Shadowstorm was referring to Duskfall, the current DawnClan medicine cat. She and Ravenfeather, a DarkClan medicine cat, had fallen in love, after Moonstar separated CrystalClan into two Clans; DawnClan and MoonClan. Moonstar was Silvermoon's daughter, and they both shared the same astonishing beauty.

"Yeah, with your Clan's medicine cat!" Graystar unsheathed his long claws, and was digging them into the soft soil, glaring at the former DarkClan warrior with fierce eyes.

Shadowstorm opened his mouth to send back a fiery retort, but Silvermoon interrupted them. "Stop!" The pretty silver tabby yowled, her blue gaze shifting warily to cat-to-cat. Everyone had their claws unsheathed and their fur fluffed up to twice their normal size. Everyone stopped, their eyes fixed on Silvermoon. "We are members of SpiritClan!" She hissed, everyone looked surprised by the fierceness in her words. "If we start fighting among ourselves, what chance do the Clans have?" She demanded. "We must stay united! Forget all former quarrels and mistakes! We've got to save the Clans, our kin and friends, our Clanmates."

Every cat exchanged guilty glances. Ripplestar stepped forward, his fur flattened now. "You're right. But what will save them? They barely have any time. Leaf-bare is approaching like a fox stalking prey."

Shadowstorm nodded in agreement. "Yes, what will save them?"

Just then, there was a fierce screech, making all cats crane their necks up to the sky; a huge brown hawk was soaring above in the starlit sky, it's wings extended to a un-normally wide wingspan, and it's fierce cry rang out through the moors and forests, it's talons glinted in the moonlight as it soared past the starry cats below. Suddenly the ground around them started getting chillier, and blue sparks of frost began creeping up the stalks of grass, and the branches. A shadow fell, and then a very onminous, dark feeling.

"A sign!" Whitestar gasped.

"A hawk?" Graystar murmured half to himself as he lowered his head from looking up at the sky. "A hawk will save us?"

Silvermoon's eyes lit ominously as she met all of their gazes. "A DawnClan cat must travel under the shadow of death, guided only by the hawk, and the call of frost."


	3. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1**

"DawnClan, attack!"

Foxkit's shrill battle cry sounded from the nursery as three kits burst out, and they sprinted to meet two older, alerted kits playing in the middle of the hollow. Hawkkit and Finchkit followed their brother as he hurled himself at Skykit, and the fluffy white she-cat cuffed him playfully around the ear, claws sheathed.

Hawkkit slowed down, feeling uncertain if she should engage in a play-fight with the older kits. Her sister, Finchkit, was already tussling with Leafkit, a brown tabby tom.

"Come on, Hawkkit! Play with us!" Skykit pleaded, bouncing away from Foxkit. Hawkkit shook her head shyly. She didn't want to embarrass herself by being beaten by one of the older kits, even though it was just a mock-battle. Skykit and Leafkit were two moons older than her and her littermates. Hawkkit was four moons old.

"Why can't play a different game?" Hawkkit complained instead. Finchkit rolled off of Leafkit, and padded up towards the others.

"Like what game?" Finchkit tipped her small head to one side.

"I know!" Foxkit mewed, his green eyes sparkling with innocent, kit-like excitement. "We could see who can catch the most butterflies!"

Leafkit frowned. "Me and Skykit are too old for that! We're nearly apprentices," The bigger kit boasted, puffing out his sleek chest. Hawkkit lowered her head to lick her soft, fluffy fur, but it still wasn't as sleek as Leafkit and Skykit's pelt.

Yesterday, Hawkkit had overheard a group of warriors talk about who were mentoring Leafkit and Skykit. They were expected to be apprenticed at any day now.

"Let's practice battle moves!" Skykit meowed, before flinging herself at her brother, Leafkit, and the two rolled over towards the roots of a big, ancient oak tree. There was a thick band of ferns that made a half-circle around the roots, and the lower branches had tons of brambles and leaves coated on top; that was the warriors' den.

"Watch it!" A broad, brown tabby head poked out from the wide gap at the front of the den. Skykit jumped away, her fur fluffed up as she backed away with her brother.

"A cat can't even get some sleep without a Clan of kits hurdling through the warriors' den!" He hissed, before backing away into the shadows of the den. Skykit shivered, backing well away from the warriors' den.

"I can't believe he's your father! I wouldn't like to have him as _my_ father! He's so grumpy." Leafkit meowed, then added, "Icefur's much better! He plays with us all the time."

Hawkkit shifted her small paws, uncomfortable. The warrior that had snapped at Skykit and Leafkit was Pineclaw, her father. He never visited the nursery, or played with his kits. He rarely talked to Cherryfur, even though she's their mother. She did wish that she could have a different tom as a father, one that played with them and visited the nursery often.

"Foxkit! Don't say such things!" Dewpaw had appeared out of the thick patch of ferns where the apprentices' den was. The pretty golden she-cat padded over to the group of kits, and suddenly Foxkit and Skykit didn't seem so big. Dewpaw's golden fur glowed in the sunlight.

"But it's true!" Foxkit muttered, though Dewpaw heard him.

"You still shouldn't say that, it's rude," The apprentice flicked her tail, and then glanced at old honeysuckle bush across the big hollow. "Why don't you go ask the elders' for a story?"

All five kits exchanged excited glances. "Okay!" Finchkit squeaked, before turning away and began to gallop across the clearing, nearly bumping into Ashcloud, who was dragging a trail of brambles towards the nursery, to patch up a few holes.

"Dewpaw! Come on, we're training with Mistpaw and Swiftheart!" Icefur called from the narrow, dark crack from the hollow's stone walls. The crack led to a tunnel, that led up into the forest. Hawkkit had often heard the apprentices complaining about the dark, scary-looking tunnel, but she had never actually been inside it herself.

She often wondered what the forest was like, but kits never left camp. She'd have to wait two more moons until she was made an apprentice, and yet she didn't feel irritated that she had to wait. For some reason, the thought of training as a warrior didn't spark any excitement. _Is that not normal?_ Hawkkit wondered. Then she realized that the other kits were already scampering across the hollow and towards the old honeysuckle bush surrounded by a group of shrubs.

Hawkkit stumbled a bit as she struggled to catch up, and eventually managed to keep pace with Finchkit.

"Do you feel excited about becoming a warrior?" Hawkkit asked her sister suddenly, feeling curious. Was she stupid not to feel excited about training to be a warrior? To not feel a pick of thrill at the thought of fighting in a battle, to serve the Clan by hunting and fighting for the rest of her life? The usual short life expectancy of a regular warrior didn't sound appealing to Hawkkit. She didn't want to just hunt or fight, she wanted to do something bigger, more important. Not become Clan leader, though.

"Of course! I'm going to be the best warrior _ever_!" Her sister added, her orange eyes shining with excitement. Hawkkit frowned. Almost everyone was always hunting or on patrol, besides from Duskfall, the Clan medicine cat. Duskfall lived in a den up in a huge hole in the overhanging cliff that cast a long shadow across the dusty hollow. She'd often seen warriors pad up the steep hill that led to the medicine den, and wondered what happened above the hill. _What's it like being a medicine cat? To be important, and to heal?_ To Hawkkit, that sounded more important then fighting and patrolling.

"Don't you want to be a warrior?" Finchkit asked, looking surprised. Hawkkit paused to answer before she ducked under the honeysuckle leaves as she entered the dark and cozy den after the other kits. Two moss-lined nests sat in the dark, where a white she-cat and a gray tabby sat. Their eyes gleamed with delight when they saw the kits.

"Hello!" The white she-cat purred; she was called Whitemist. She was actually very young, but had become blind in one eye. Though the she-cat never seemed bothered, she always kept a cheery attitude despite the fact that she would never be a warrior again.

"Can you tell us a story? We're bored!" Foxkit complained with a groan, rolling over and then started to bat a low-hanging, thin branch, and sent it flinging back to the top of the den.

"Of course," Shrewtooth, a gray tabby meowed, his eyes shining with amusement. The old tom tucked his paws under his chest. "How about the time when CrystalClan separated?"

"Yeah!" The kits said in unison, bunching together, their fur fluffed up in excitement as Shrewtooth began to embark on the story.

"A little while ago, Dawnstar led a Clan called CrystalClan—we were the most feared Clan in the forest," He added, a boastful glint in his eye. "But we were constantly being invaded and attacked by DarkClan," Shrewtooth's voice dropped to a growl. "And Dawnstar was heavy with kits at the time, and had to move to the nursery. But the Clan couldn't go long without a fit leader, so Moonstar—She was Moonshade back then, she was deputy—and she went to the Mist Pool to receive nine lives from SpiritClan so she could lead while Dawnstar was raising her kits, Duskfall, Shadowfang and Goldenclaw."

"Two leaders!" Hawkkit gasped, "How weird!" the other kits murmured their agreement. She couldn't believe that they once had two leaders at the same time.

"Anyway, when Dawnstar's kits became apprentices, Moonstar refused to step down. So, the Clan split into MoonClan and DawnClan, Moonstar led MoonClan, and took half the cats! Now we live as separate Clans in different territories, looking like fools." Shrewtooth hissed, anger sparking his words.

"We're not fools!" Leafkit growled, "Moonstar was a traitor!"

"Yeah!" Finchkit agreed. "Dawnstar's a much better leader."

Despite all of their agreements, Hawkkit couldn't help but think that CrystalClan couldn't remain with two leaders, so maybe splitting in half was the most logical choice. But she still felt that Moonstar should've done something without declaring war.

"If _I_ was leader, I would've shredded Moonstar," Leafkit boasted from beside Skykit.

"Hawkkit! Finchkit! Foxkit!" Cherryfur's call was muffled by the thick walls of the elders' den. _I don't want to leave yet!_

"Looks like you three better be off," Whitemist purred, she was hardly visible in the gloom.

"Will you tell us another story later?" Finchkit chirped as she got to her paws.

"Of course!" Whitemist meowed, then added more briskly, "Now off you go!"

All five kits tumbled out of the elders den after mewling their good-byes, and Hawkkit had to blink a few times to adjust her eyes to the brightness outside. Cherryfur was sitting outside the nursery, the sunlight made her ginger fur glow.

"We're going to practice battle moves," Skykit announced, before lunging for Leafkit with sheathed claws. Hawkkit padded past them, watching Leafkit bat his sister with a paw, sending her tumbling a few paw-steps away. Skykit recovered almost immediately, springing to her paws and crashing into Leafkit, and the two tumbled around in a heap of white and brown fur.

The orange sunlight made Cherryfur's dark fur look even more red, blood red even. Warily, Hawkkit scampered after her littermates, and felt relieved when their mother led them inside the cozy den, the red light disappeared and her mother looked completely normal, with the same loving expression on her face.

Fawnfur sleepily lifted her head up, blinking in the darkness. Spotkit, Stonekit, and Blizzardkit were fast asleep beside her. Spotkit muttered something in his sleep and stretched out, poking his mother's soft belly with his tiny paws.

"Why do we have to go to sleep?" Hawkkit complained, climbing into the deep mossy nest with her littermates.

"Because, you need a nap or you'll be extra grumpy later." Cherryfur replied softly, licking the top of Hawkkit's head. "Now, get to sleep, my dears."

Hawkkit obeyed, and curled up beside Finchkit, who was already fast asleep, her fluffy chest rising and falling rythematically. Foxkit snuggled close to Cherryfur, and within a few moments Hawkkit could already hear the sound of his snoring.

 _I don't want to go to sleep!_ Hawkkit thought to herself, staring at the nursery's bramble walls, not feeling a twinge of tiredness.

Dark light filtered through the tiny patches in the nursery's walls, resting on Hawkkit. She could see the flanks of every cat rising and falling, and their eyes closed. The air was filled with the sound of soft snoring, and every once in a while a kit's tail would flick, or they'd fidget.

Hawkkit couldn't help but keep thinking about what she was dwelling on earlier. How to be important. She didn't want to do regular training. It sounded—and looked boring. But what else was there? Then the thought crashed into her mind.

She wanted to be DawnClan's medicine cat.


	4. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

 _Medicine cat!_ The idea rang inside her head as she stared at the blackness of the nursery. It was night now, and she still couldn't get a wink of sleep.

Gingerly, Hawkkit got to her paws, but not without stepping on Finchkit's tail. Hawkkit winced, waiting for her sister to sit up, but she only grunted and rolled onto her other side. Hawkkit held back a small sigh of relief.

She began to hop across the nest, careful not to step on anyone. Everyone was asleep, even Skykit and Leafkit where sleeping peacefully in the darkness.

As Hawkkit clambered over the nest she thought, _What am I doing, sneaking out of the nursery?_ But she pushed the thought away. She felt her paws tug her outside.

Soundlessly, Hawkkit padded past a few other nests, praying that she wouldn't trip on a tail or paw. But thank SpiritClan, she made it to the small hole in the tightly-woven hole in the nursery's bramble walls.

The dark sky was filled with bright, shining stars. Cherryfur said that each star is a dead warrior, and Hawkkit found that hard to believe, but, if Cherryfur believed it, it must be true.

The hollow was empty-looking beside from Icepool. The white warrior was guarding the camp entrance, his back turned to her.

Hawkkit sat down, blocking the nursery entrance. It didn't matter if Icepool saw her, what harm could a kit do sitting and looking at stars?

She could hear crickets chirp in the distance, she hardly even noticed their buzzing anymore. The hoots of owls echoed through the forest, making Hawkkit feel alive, and wild. There was so much danger beyond the hollow, yet it barely intimidated her. It seemed…boring. The forest, the life as a warrior. Just a regular warrior, hunting and fighting for your Clan. _There has to be something beyond that._ Hawkkit decided.

Suddenly the sound of something shifting against rock echoed through the hollow, making Hawkkit stumble back into the darkness and safety of the nursery. Despite her wonders of the mysteries beyond the forest, she was still a kit, and many things could easily kill a kit. How could she find an important destiny if she was dead?

Cautiously, she pressed herself against the brambles and crept closer to the hole, peering outside.

A pretty brown she-cat had emerged from the dark crack. _Duskfall._ Hawkkit recognized that tabby pelt she had often see at Clan meetings. Duskfall didn't even stop to meow a greeting to Icepool as she padded straight. Hawkkit shuffled back, hidden in the shadows as the medicine cat swerved left towards the hill that erupted from the dusty ground and led up to a gapping hole in the overhanging cliff that made it look like a dirt-cave.

As Duskfall padded past, Hawkkit could just about pick up the scent of water, and cold stone, which was hard to smell because of the thick layer of odd-smelling herbs on her fur.

Duskfall didn't even notice Hawkkit as she began to pad up the hill.

Barely daring to breathe, Hawkkit stepped soundlessly out of the nursery behind Duskfall, who was still tackling the hill, looking completely unaware of Hawkkit's presence. Curiousity began to gnaw at Hawkkit. She had to see what was in the cave. Besides, Duskfall was always very calm and gentle, and she wouldn't even notice Hawkkit in her den, she'd be fast asleep.

Hawkkit quietly began to follow the she-cat, feeling her paws fall into the pawsteps engraved in the dirt hill from many seasons ago. Excitement surged through Hawkkit as she saw the tip of the cliff hanging over camp, with a hole straight through it, a big one, too. She watched Duskfall pad into the shadows. Hawkkit quickly spotted a clump of thick ferns, and darted into them. Hawkkit's heart nearly stopped beating when Duskfalk's ears pricked, but then she just padded over to a row of leaves and berries, and started to mumble something.

"Juniper, comfrey, horsetail, catmint, daisy, dandelion, dock leaf, burdock root…" What were those things? More curiosity burned inside Hawkkit.

"You can come out, little one. I know you're here." Duskfall meowed, still sorting through the herbs, her voice a brisk murmur.

Warily, Hawkkit padded out of the ferns, expecting a long scolding from the medicine cat. She had dared creep up on such an important cat?

"I-I'm sorry," Hawkkit stammered, feeling an icy feeling creep up her spine; how would she be punished? Would Dawnstar cast her out into the woods for interrupting the medicine cat?

Duskfall turned around, and Hawkkit shut her eyes, preparing herself.

Instead of an angry scolding, Duskfall simply purred. Warily, Hawkkit opened her eyes. Duskfall's leafy eyes glowed with amusement, and for a moment Hawkkit thought she saw admiration.

"Aren't I in trouble?" Hawkkit asked, puzzled. She had snuck out of the nursery and attempted to sneak into the medicine cat's den!

"No," Duskfall's eyes gleamed. "You just were curious—I hope." She added humoredly.

"I was," Hawkkit meowed. _She's not mad?_

"Not many have the courage to come up here at night," Duskfall meowed, turning her gaze towards camp. "It would be a pity to punish you for that courage."

Hawkkit felt relief wash over her like waves lapping at a shore. "Why were you coming into camp so late?" She made sure that there was no suspicion in her voice.

Duskfall blinked as if she was surprised that Hawkkit had seen her enter camp. "I was coming back from the Mist Pool."

"What's that?"

"A mystical pool in a cave. I go there with the other medicine cats to exchange dreams with SpiritClan every half-moon." Duskfall replied.

Hawkkit bit back a gasp. Hawkkit only knew that medicine cats healed—which sounded important enough, but she never imagined that they actually _talked_ to their warrior ancestors.

"You… talk with SpiritClan?" Hawkkit meowed slowly, wondering if she had misheard the tabby medicine cat.

"Yes. And I intercept signs from them, omens." Duskfall meowed, her eyes fixed on the stars.

"That sounds amazing!" Hawkkit couldn't hide her astonishment any longer. This sounded much better than training as a warrior. She imagined herself sharing dreams with SpiritClan at the Mist Pool, and healing her Clanmates, knowing every single remedy in the forest. She wanted to be a medicine cat apprentice.

 _Do medicine cats even have apprentices?_ She thought, frustrated by her little knowledge of the great mysteries of being a medicine cat.

She was about to ask Duskfall if medicine cats took on apprentices, but she spoke first.

"You'd better get off to the nursery, it's getting really late."

Hawkkit wanted to object and ask more questions, but that would be disrespectful. She only nodded, and dragged her paws down the hill. Only now did she realize how tired she was.

She glanced behind her to see Duskfall lumbering towards her mossy nest hidden in the shadows.

With a tiny sigh, Hawkkit began to trudge towards the nursery. Icepool had been replaced by Nightheart, who had his back turned to her

Quickly, she slipped into the dark and cozy nursery. Everyone was asleep. No cat had seen her sneak out to follow Duskfall.

Quietly, Hawkkit padded towards the deep nest where she and her littermates slept with Cherryfur. She climbed over and ungracefully stumbled over Foxkit. The bright orange kit muttered something, but didn't wake up.

Hawkkit collapsed between Finchkit and Foxkit, shutting her eyes, and made a silent vow.

 _I will become the Clan's next medicine cat!_


	5. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

A sharp prod hit Hawkkit's flank. Blinking, she looked up.

The hole that led into camp was sunny-bright, telling Hawkkit that it was morning.

She glanced around the den. Fawnfur, Cloudflower and Cherryfur were gone. All the kits besides from Leafkit and Skykit remained. Muffled murmurs sounded from outside in camp. _Is there a meeting?_

Sudden anxiety weighed down in her belly. Had Duskfall told Dawnstar about Hawkkit sneaking off in the middle of the night to follow the Clan's medicine cat? Would Dawnstar prevent her apprenticeship, or worse, what if she decided to ban her?

Hawkkit leapt to her paws. She ignored Finchkit's squeak as she stepped on her tail as she began to clamber over the nest.

Finchkit sat up. "Hawkkit? Where are you going?"

"Outside," Hawkkit replied over her shoulder as she made her way to the hole.

"Wait for me!" Finchkit made a mad dash across the nest, and tumbled out of it with a small thud. Hawkkit looked back at her sister.

"You're not going anywhere without me." Finchkit meowed determinedly. Hawkkit couldn't help but purr.

"Come on, then." Hawkkit emerged from the nursery, feeling the faint light of the sun warming her tabby fur. Her sister padded out beside her.

As Hawkkit predicted, cats swarmed around the Great Rock, a smooth rock emerging from the hollow's walls. Boulders from the bottom of the rock made it possible to climb to the top.

Hawkkit stretched her stubby legs up, trying to peer over the many cats' heads. No one had mentioned her name.

Dawnstar was sitting by the bottom of the rock, with Skykit and Leafkit sitting in front of her. Then it hit her; she wasn't in trouble! It was time that Skykit and Leafkit were made apprentices!

"I can't see anything. Let's get to the front." Finchkit meowed, padding past her into the sea of pelts. Hawkkit followed, bumping into a few cats, but they didn't mind. They were too busy watching the important ceremony.

Hawkkit could finally see her denmates as she and Finchkit arrived at the very edge of the crowd.

Suddenly Hawkkit wished that she had waken up Foxkit. He would've wanted to watch.

"…From this day forward, this kit shall be known as Skypaw." Dawnstar's gaze was full of wisdom as it fell on Shadowfang, a mottled gray-black she-cat. "Shadowfang, you will mentor Skypaw."

Hawkkit watched Skypaw pad to the edge of the crowd to touch noses with her new mentor.

"I'll teach you everything I know." Shadowfang promised, and her apprentice padded to her side.

Leafkit remained alone, but he didn't look frightened as he held Dawnstar's gaze.

"Until this kit has earned his warrior name, he shall be known as Leafpaw." Dawnstar rested her muzzle on top of the young apprentice's head, and he licked her shoulder in return.

"Goldenclaw, you will mentor Leafpaw." Dawnstar meowed.

Goldenclaw, a handsome pale orange tabby tom padded out of the crowd to touch noses with his apprentice.

"What will we do first?" Leafpaw asked, puffing out his chest. "Hunting or fighting?"

Goldenclaw purred. "Neither. We're going to practice something much more important,"

"Like what?" Leafpaw asked, his eyes wide with excitement.

"Collecting moss for the elders." Goldenclaw replied.

Leafpaw didn't look crushed at all. "I'll make sure there's no stones or sticks in it! I'll be the best apprentice ever."

Hawkkit stopped listening, feeling bored. _Is that all warriors do? Just hunt and fight?_ But Hawkkit still knew that the warriors were an important escence of every Clan, but it seemed like such a normal path to walk.

As the crowd melted away, Hawkkit saw her brother, Foxkit, emerge from the nursery.

"We should probably tell him about the ceremony," Hawkkit meowed. Finchkit nodded.

The two kits padded across the clearing, where Foxkit was playing with a ball of moss.

"Hey!" Foxkit looked up after prodding the moss ball over towards the elders' den. "Why didn't you wake me up for the meeting?"

Hawkkit felt guilt prick her paws when she saw the disappointment in Foxkit's eyes.

"Sorry," Hawkkit meowed.

"But you didn't miss much. Skykit and Leafkit are Skypaw and Leafpaw now, that's all." Finchkit said before she padded over to retrieve the moss ball. She trotted back with it clamped in her small jaws.

"Wanna play moss ball?" Finchkit dropped the ball. Foxkit nodded and prodded the moss in the air. Finchkit leapt up in an attempt to grasp it between her paws, but she was a second too late.

"Do you want to play with us?" Foxkit invited.

Hawkkit saw Duskfall on the sidelines carrying some sort of root in her mouth, struggling to get up the hill without dropping it every few seconds. _I should help her. Maybe if I start helping her a lot she will ask me to be her apprentice._

Hawkkit shook her head. "Later." She promised, trying to ignore her littermates' disappointed faces as she turned and padded across the dusty clearing to where Duskfall was still struggling with the herbs clenched in her jaws.

Hawkkit summoned all her courage as she approached the swamped medicine cat. _What if she says no?_ Hawkkit found herself trembling, staring at the ground.

"Hawkkit!" Duskfall dropped the root, and it rolled down to her paws. "Can you help me carry this please? I can barely get anything up this hill!"

Hawkkit looked up, relief warming her belly. "Sure!"

Duskfall prodded the smallest root towards Hawkkit. She bent her head down and sniffed it; it smelled funny. But she wasn't going to let strange scent get in the way of helping the medicine cat. She felt important just by helping.

Hawkkit grasped the root with her teeth, biting down to get a better grip on the herb. Duskfall had an easier time carrying the rest of the herb, and was able to talk.

"The herb you're carrying is called burdock root," Duskfall meowed as they began to pad up the hill. Hawkkit nodded, letting every word seep in.

"It's used for rat bites," The medicine cat explained. "Icefur was hunting today and got bitten by a rat. He'll be fine, but he needs this herb to help his wound heal."

Hawkkit nodded. "What happens if it gets infected?"

They were approaching the dark den where Icefur lay in a makeshift nest. His shoulder was matted with cobwebs.

"He'll get worse, much worse. But if we treat him fast enough he should be fine." Duskfall meowed in reply.

Hawkkit followed the tabby medicine cat to a row of herbs stuffed in a long crevice in the den's back wall.

"Set the root by Icefur," Duskfall meowed briskly as she dropped the root she was carrying, then carefully picked a leaf from the store.

Hawkkit obeyed and took her root over to Icefur, who was sitting in the corner. His eyes narrowed as Hawkkit set the root beside him.

"You're helping with Duskfall's medicine duties?" He asked curiously. Hawkkit nodded.

"Does your wound feel worse?" Hawkkit asked.

Icefur shifted in his nest and grunted, "No. But it doesn't feel any better."

 _Doesn't sound like there's any infection._ Hawkkit thought with of satisfaction.

Duskfall padded over and let the leaves she had in her mouth drop.

"Hawkkit, there's a really big leaf in my herb store—next to the daisies, will you get it for me?" The tabby she-cat asked. Hawkkit nodded eagerly.

Hawkkit padded over to the crevice in the bottom of the den's walls. Many herbs were stuffed inside. Hawkkit recognized the daisy from the time she and her littermates had picked some for Cherryfur. The daisy was still sitting in Cherryfur's nest.

As Duskfall said, there was a big leaf sitting next to the daisy. She leaned her head forward and carefully grasped the leaf, and padded back to Duskfall. The medicine cat looked up.

"Thanks," She meowed as Hawkkit dropped the leaf at her paws. Hawkkit nodded and fixed her gaze on the smaller leaf that Duskfall had dropped beside the burdock root.

"What's that herb?" She asked.

"Marigold. It's used to stop infections and help sooth wounds." Duskfall replied. Hawkkit sat down and watched as Duskfall grabbed the marigold and began to chew it. Once the leaf was completely chewed, the medicine cat spat it out on the big leaf.

"The big leaf is called dock leaf. It's used for carrying herbs or for preventing them from getting dirty," Duskfall meowed. "I'm making a poultice for his shoulder."

Hawkkit nodded.

Icefur twitched an ear. "Is she going to be your apprentice or something?"

 _I hope._ Hawkkit thought, waiting for Duskfall to reply, but the medicine cat was already chewing up the burdock root.

Hawkkit studied the medicine cat's every movement as she began to carefully unwrap the cobweb from Icefur's shoulder, and place it on the ground. Duskfall smeared the poultice and began to dap it on the rat bite. Icefur winced, but eventually relaxed his tense muscles.

Once Duskfall was done coating the wound, she re-wrapped the cobweb on his shoulder.

"All done." Duskfall purred in satisfaction.

"How long do I have to stay here?" Icefur asked, impatience edging his meow.

"A few more days. I want to make sure there's no infection." Duskfall replied promptly. Icefur stared at her with narrowed eyes, looking like he wanted to object. Hawkkit thought that the warrior would spring out of the nest and return to his duties, but he nodded.

Duskfall turned to Hawkkit. "Thank you for your help."

The praise warmed Hawkkit's heart like the sun in newleaf. "It was fun," She didn't have to force any enthusiasm into her voice, she really meant it. Hawkkit liked the feeling when she helped a cat heal properly, or the breeze that often flew into the den that smelled like roses. It felt nice in the den above camp, she could watch over all of her Clanmates.

"Would you like to help me collect herbs outside camp tomorrow?" Duskfall's question took Hawkkit off-guard.

"Yes!" She answered at once, but then added more uncertainly, "But what about Cherryfur? Wouldn't she mind me leaving camp?"

Duskfall's whiskers twitched. "Not if you're with me. Besides, I'll ask her permission first."

Excitement threatened to overwhelm Hawkkit. She was leaving camp tomorrow! But then more uncertainly spilled inside her. _What if Cherryfur says no?_ She pushed the thought away.

"Why don't you go play with your littermates until then?" Duskfall suggested briskly, the tabby she-cat was putting the rest of the herbs back in her store.

"Okay!" Hawkkit felt so excited that she could say yes to everything.

She charged down the hill, nearly tumbling over herself, and she felt a breeze ruffle her soft fur. Dust formed a cloud around her as she skidded to a halt at the base of the hill.

Pineclaw, who was padding past the hill hissed in annoyance. He had a mouse in his mouth, and was heading towards the nursery. _Is he going to visit Cherryfur?_

"Watch it! You coated me with dust!" He hissed, lashing his tail back and forth. Hawkkit felt her excitement melt away.

"I-I-m sorry," She hung her head. She looked up, hoping to see the beginning of softness in his eyes, but they still burned with annoyance.

Pineclaw just growled, and turned away. Hawkkit's hope faded as she watched the tom swerve away from the nursery, and headed towards Lightstorm, who was waiting to share prey with him.

She turned away from Pineclaw and began to bound away towards the nursery. Cherryfur would care for her, unlike Pineclaw. She shoved herself into the hole that led inside the comfy, soothing nursery.

She climbed into the nest. Cherryfur wasn't here. Finchkit hopped away from play fighting with Stonekit and padded into the nest.

"Hey! Where'd you go?" Finchkit asked.

"I helped Duskfall carry same herbs." Hawkkit replied, then asked, "Where's Cherryfur?"

"Hunting," Finchkit replied promptly.

 _Hunting? Why isn't she in the nursery? Does she not like me?_ Fear clenched Hawkkit's belly.

"Hunting? But she's a queen, she should be here—with us." Was Cherryfur leaving the nursery?

Finchkit didn't answer her, but Dustcloud did. The pale brown queen was peering over the nest, blinking warmly. "You're big kits now. You don't need Cherryfur as much anymore, you'll be apprentices soon."

Hawkkit's eyes widen in horror. "She's leaving us?"

Cloudflower shook her head. "Of course not! She'll just be here a bit less."

 _But I want her to be here forever! I don't want to be an apprentice if it means I won't see her._

"Hawkkit!" Blizzardkit interrupted her sulking. The fluffy white tom was scrambling over the nest towards her. The fluffy kit was only a moon old, yet was noisier than a fox in a fit.

"Will you play with Stonekit and me?" He pleaded, his blue eyes round.

"Why can't you play with Spotkit?" Hawkkit asked. She didn't want to play. She felt sleepy. Perhaps it was the rainy weather that was making her feel tired.

"She's sleeping."

When Hawkkit didn't say anything, Blizzardkit went on. "Please? Please? You never play! I want to find someone who can beat me." The fluffy kit puffed out his chest, but thrn lost his balance and stumbled over.

Hawkkit couldn't help but purr. She didn't want to disappoint the little kit.

"Okay, I'll play." Hawkkit meowed finally. Blizzardkit regained his balance.

"I'll get Stonekit!" Blizzardkit hurried out of Cherryfur's nest to where Stonekit was laying in his own nest with Spotkit, looking drowsy but not asleep. Blizzardkit poked his brother with a paw.

"Come on, Stonekit! Hawkkit and Finchkit are going to play with us!" The fluffy tom-kit urged his brother.

"I'm playing?" Finchkit meowed. Hawkkit nudged her sister.

"Yes, you are!"

After a few moments, Stonekit was fully awake, and was darting out of the nest with Blizzardkit. The two were already waiting impatiently by the exit.

Hawkkit normally didn't like play-fighting, but she didn't want to disappoint Blizzardkit and Stonekit. She hauled herself out of the nest with Finchkit by her side, and padded to the other kits.

Blizzardkit was on his way out when Stonekit bumped into his hindquarters, making Blizzardkit stumble out into the clearing. Stonekit quickly emerged after him, followed by Hawkkit and Finchkit.

Hawkkit glanced up at the sky. Gray clouds swarmed around the sun, promising a storm. Something caught her attention.

The clouds were forming something. She tipped her head up and squinted her eyes. The white clouds seeped in together to form what resembled a… hawk!

She blinked. The hawk was gone, there were only gray, stormy clouds.

"…I'll be leader, and Hawkkit will be my deputy…" Finchkit's mew made her refocus.

Hawkkit purred, "Okay, Finch _star_."

Finchstar's eyes gleamed. "Hawkkit, what will your warrior name be?—In t game."

Immediately names swarmed in her head. _Hawkwing? Hawkfeather? Hawkfur? Hawkclaw?_

"I'll be Hawkfeather." She decided at last. Finchstar nodded.

"I'm Blizzardstar," Blizzardkit announced.

"And I'm Stoneclaw," His brother added proudly as if he were actually Clan deputy.

"And _we're_ going to take your teritory!" Finchkit announced, hurling herself at Stonekit.

Before Hawkkit could do anything, Blizzardkit leapt for her, his tiny claws sheathed. Hawkkit was barely able to dart aside. She scrambled up. _What do I do?_

Blizzardkit began to slowly circle her, and she circled him. The circling went on for a while, before Hawkkit leapt shakily on his back. Her superior weight made Blizzardkit fall to the ground with a quiet thud.

Suddenly he was still. Very still.

Hawkkit felt concern well up inside her, and she instantly leapt off. His eyes were closed, with his mouth hanging open.

"Blizzardkit! Are you alright?" Hawkkit demanded, prodding him with a paw. No reaction.

Finchkit, who was still tussling with Stonekit, paused to yowl, "Hawkkit, it's a tric—"

Suddenly Blizzardkit leapt for her, alive as ever. He wrapped his forepaws around her and managed to unbalance Hawkkit, making her fall to the ground.

"That's Blizzard _star_ to you!" Blizzardkit puffed, his blue eyes shining with triumph.

"You tricked me," Hawkkit panted, getting up to her paws. He nodded proudly.

"I now claim this camp BlizzardClan territory!" He yowled. Finchkit stopped play-fighting with Stonekit and bowed her head in a jokeful manner.

"Yes, O'great Blizzardstar." Finchkit meowed humorously.

"Want to play again-?" Stonekit was cut off. Suddenly Swiftheart burst through camp, dust caking her gray-and-white fur, and her eyes were wide with terror.

"We found fox cubs on our territory!"


	6. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4**

SpiritClan seemed to respond to the troublesome announcement by sending thunder. Lightning crackled overhead, and Hawkkit could see dark, dark gray clouds forming. She felt light, cold rain drizzle down on her.

Cherryfur, Nightsong, and Snowpelt emerged into camp after Swiftheart. Their fur was ruffled and dusty, and their eyes were wild.

Murmurs swept through camp, and it wasn't until long before Dawnstar emerged from her den with Sunblaze behind her. The leader's gaze was strangely calm yet alarmed, and full of wisdom. Her dark creamy fur seemed to glow, and her leafy green eyes sparkled. Hawkkit had never seen Dawnstar look so majestic.

Sunblaze flanked the leader as they approached the patrol.

Their play-fight forgotten, the kits edged forward. Fox cubs? Hawkkit thought. _What harm could a few cubs do?_

"Where did you find the cubs?" Dawnstar demanded, suddenly in the dark light she looked alarmed, more like a cat preparing for battle, and her expression grew grim and serious.

"By the monster-path." Swiftheart dipped her head respectfully to the leader.

"How many?" Sunblaze asked urgently. "We'll have to chase them out. If there's cubs, there's a mother."

Dawnstar nodded in agreement.

"By the smell of it, two. They had no milk scent though, so perhaps their mother died and they were looking for food." Swiftheart's voice betrayed no sympathy at all.

Hawkkit didn't understand. They wanted to kill two baby foxes, who were probably starving, without the care of their mother?

"We should send a patrol to hunt them down and kill them," Pineclaw growled from somewhere in the crowd.

Nightheart, who was standing closer to Dawnstar, shook his head. "No, there's no need to kill them. We should just drive them off."

"I agree," Dawnstar meowed. "Sunblaze, you will lead a patrol to chase them out. Take Nightheart, Icefur, Cloudflower and Ashcloud."

Sunblaze nodded. "When will we leave?"

"Now." Dawnstar growled.

Sunblaze looked surprised. "Now? Shouldn't we eat first, we need our strength."

Dawnstar didn't seem to hear him. "We can't have any foxes on our territory."

Lightning crackled loudly overhead, and suddenly it was pouring rain. Hawkkit wanted to flee back to the nursery, but her paws seemed to have turned to stone.

She stared her deputy in the eye, her voice filled with harshness.

Sunblaze nodded, looking surprised, but he just called the selected cat's names. Eagerly, the warriors emerged from the melting crowd to join the patrol.

The patrol gathered by the dark crack and one by one, began to slip inside.

Hawkkit heard Leafpaw, complain to Goldenclaw, his mentor, "I wish I could go! I would _shred_ them!"

His mentor shook his broad tabby head. "No, you're too young to battle foxes."

Leafpaw began to say something, but Hawkkit couldn't hear it because of the loud rumble of thunder. Everyone was retreating back into their dens, besides from Dawnstar. The beautiful she-cat simply sat outside her den, staring up at the sky, her pelt drenched compeltely. Hawkkit could decide if it was her imagination, or if the leader was saying something.

Suddenly Hawkkit felt a sharp prod. She turned to see her sister, Finchkit, completely soaked, with her gray oelt clinging to her frame, and she was shivering.

"Hawkkit, come on! It's pouring!" Finchkit urged her towards the nursery. But Hawkkit didn't want to go there. Her mother, Cherryfur, had not gone into the nursery, instead, she had pelted to the warriors' den.

"I don't want to go in there," Hawkkit meowed, but Finchkit was already heading for the warm and dry nursery.

Instead, Hawkkit found her paws leading her towards the medicine cat's den. Hawkkit began to trudge up the hill that led to Duskfall's den.

Thunder growled, and bright streaks of lightning flashed in the dark stormy sky. Rain pelted down from the gray clouds, drenching Hawkkit's fur.

Duskfall was staring at the sky, murmuring something that Hawkkit couldn't hear. The medicine cat glanced at Hawkkit in surprised as she darted for the dry shelter of the den.

"Hawkkit? Why aren't you in the nursery?" Duskfall's tone had no scolding note, thank SpiritClan.

"The nursery is boring," Hawkkit replied, though she had no real reason, what she said wasn't really a lie. The nursery was boring.

Duskfall nodded absently, the medicine cat's gaze was fixed on the dark sky, as if it was the most interesting thing she had ever seen.

"Duskfall," Hawkkit warily crept closer and sat down beside the bigger cat. "Why is everyone making a fuss about baby foxes?"

The question seemed to pull Duskfall back into the world, and the vivid look in her eyes vanished. "Because cubs grow into dangerous foxes, like kits grow into dangerous warriors. Except foxes have no mercy." Duskfall meowed.

Hawkkit nodded. That made sense. "But if they have no mercy, why don't we just kill them?" Hawkkit already knew the answer, but she wanted the medicine cat's opinion.

"Because, _we_ have mercy. That is what makes us different from a pack of rogues." Duskfall returned to staring out at the sky.

Hawkkit didn't want to pester the medicine cat anymore. Instead, she found her eyes drooping from sleepiness. She dragged herself over to the clump of ferns in the shadows of the den, and curled up under them. She let the sound of rain pouring down lull her to sleep.


	7. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5**

Hawkkit's eyes flickered open.

Sunshine washed at half of the den, just barely reaching her nose.

She glanced around the den. Duskfall was busily sorting herbs by the shadowy wall at the back of the den. The medicine cat looked much better, and less troubled. She wasn't mumbling at the sky anymore.

The storm appeared to be gone, and the sky was cloudless and was a clear blue color.

Hawkkit didn't know how long she had slept, but she had the feeling it was less than a day.

She groggily got to her paws, still a bit sleepy, but she felt much more refreshed, like she could run from here to the Misty Mountains. She padded to the edge of the den.

The camp below was buzzing, as if the troublesome announcement about the fox cubs had never happened.

"Ah, you're awake!" Duskfall padded out from the shadows, her green eyes bright.

"How long was I asleep?" Hawkkit asked.

"Not too long, but it will be sunset soon."

Hawkkit sniffed the air. It felt humid, and hot, like it just rained—which it had.

"I think you should get back to the nursery," Duskfall meowed. "Your littermates will be missing you."

Hawkkit felt disappointed, she wanted to help, but she knew Duskfall was right.

But Hawkkit hesitated.

"Duskfall…?" Hawkkit began reluctantly.

The medicine cat's elegant head turned. "Yes?"

"Um… What happens with a kit becomes a warrior apprentice, but they want to become a medicine cat apprentice?" Hawkkit felt relieved that she finally got the words out.

Understanding sparkled in Duskfall's leafy eyes. She knew that Hawkkit wanted to be her apprentice.

"They consult the medicine cat about it, and the medicine cat will tell the leader. And then at the kit's ceremony, they'll be apprenticed to the medicine cat."

Hawkkit nodded slowly, letting Duskfall's words sink in. _Consult the medicine cat._

Hawkkit was about to summon the courage to ask, but Duskfall interrupted a split second before.

"You should be off now. I assume I'll see you tomorrow?" Duskfall asked.

Hawkkit nodded, and then shook the fern leaves off her pelt.

She meowed her good-bye to Duskfall, then hurried down the hill, muttering, "Just ask Duskfall."

But what if she said no? What if SpiritClan had decided a different apprentice for Duskfall? Would the sacred duty of a medicine cat?

With so many thoughts buzzing in her head Hawkkit didn't realize she stumbled into Finchkit.

Her sister's gray fur was fluffed up, and her green eyes shone excitedly.

"Hawkkit, we're being made apprentices!" Finchkit exclaimed.

Hawkkit's jaw gaped in amazement. _Now? But I want to be a medicine cat apprentice!_

Hawkkit's gaze travelled around camp. Dawnstar was making her way up the Great Rock, while most of the Clan was gathered below. Her brother, Foxkit, was sitting near Cherryfur, his fur freshly groomed, and his eyes shone brightly.

"N-Now?" Hawkkit stammered.

"Yes, now! Aren't you excited?" Finchkit asked suspiciously.

 _I should tell her now._

"Well…" Hawkkit looked at her paws, then took a deep breath. Surely it wasn't that odd to want to be a medicine cat?

"I want to be a medicine cat." Hawkkit meowed at last.

Her sister stared at her, as if she thought Hawkkit was joking.

"But we're going to train together! We're going to become _warriors_ together, and fight side by side!" Finchkit meowed at last.

Hawkkit winced.

"Why would you want to be a medicine cat anyway?" Finchkit went on. "You must be kidding! Come on, the Clan's waiting for us!"

Hawkkit realized that Finchkit was right. Dawnstar was standing in the shadow of the Great Rock with Foxkit in front of her. The leader was meowing something that Hawkkit couldn't hear.

"Let's go! Foxkit's being made an apprentice without us!" Finchkit scurried down the hill, spraying dust everywhere.

Hawkkit had no choice but to follow. She hurried after her sister, nervousness gnawing at her.

She pushed through the crowd, and stopped at the edge beside Finchkit and Cherryfur.

"Where have you been?" Cherryfur demanded, and began to lick Hawkkit fiercly. "You're going to miss your ceremony!"

Hawkkit squirmed away, and focused on Foxkit.

"…I now name you Foxpaw." Dawnstar's voice rang loud and clear throughout the ravine.

"Foxpaw!" The crowd cheered.

"Nightheart shall be your mentor." Dawnstar dipped her head to Nightheart as he padded out of the crowd to touch noses with his apprentice.

"Hawkkit, step forward." Dawnstar's gaze was set intently on her. Hawkkit thought that she might collapse right then and there. Her heart was beating so fast, Hawkkit was surprised that didn't leap out of her chest.

Cherryfur nudged her in front of Dawnstar.

"Hawkkit, do you promise to uphold the warrior code for all of your life? To hunt for the Clan, and fight for it, to serve DawnClan—" Hawkkit cut her off.

"Wait," Hawkkit's paws trembled.

The gathered cats gasped. No cat dared interrupt a leader, but Dawnstar looked calmly down at her.

"Yes, Hawkkit?" Dawnstar mewed.

"I…I want to be a medicine cat apprentice!" Hawkkit burst out.

Silence.

Hawkkit's heart skipped a beat. What would Dawnstar say? What would Duskfall say?

The DawnClan leader didn't even look surprised. "Very well. Duskfall, will you accept Hawkkit as your apprentice?"

Hawkkit didn't even notice Duskfall was sitting near Dawnstar at the very edge of the crowd.

"Yes, I do." Duskfall replied firmly.

"Then by the poweres of SpiritClan, I name you Hawkpaw, a medicine cat apprentice."

Hawkpaw felt relief, joy, and excitement wash over her all at the same time. The crowd cheered for her as if she hadn't even interrupted Dawnstar, but Finchkit was the only one who didn't yowl her new name.

Her sister looked like she was completely shocked, and it took a few moments for her to step forward when Dawnstar called her name.

Hawkpaw padded over to sit beside Duskfall.

"I suspected you'd be my new apprentice," Her new mentor meowed warmly.

"Really?"

Duskfall purred, then returned to watching the ceremony.

"Finchkit, do you promise to uphold the warrior code for all your life? To hunt for the Clan, to fight for it, until your last breath?"

Finchkit answered clearly. "I do."

"Then by the powers of SpiritClan, I name you Finchpaw." Dawnstar meowed, then added, "Meadowheart will be your mentor."

The brown tabby she-cat slipped out of the crowd, her golden eyes sparkling.

Usually, Meadowheart sent a chill up Hawkpaw's spine. The she-cat was undoubtedly loyal, but sometimes she said some…odd comments. Once, she'd said that she remembered when the Twolegplace was just a vast stretch of grass, or how the territory looked without the monster-path. Hawkpaw knew that the monster-path and the Twolegplace was there for as long as any cat could remember.

She knew Finchpaw felt the same way because when Meadowheart leaned in to touch noses with her new apprentice, Finchpaw hesitsted.

But the uncertainty quickly faded when Meadowheart whispered excitedly, "We'll make a great team."

"What will we do first?" Foxpaw's eager voice sounded from beside Nightheart, who was standing at the edge of the melting crowd.

"I'm going to show you DawnClan territory." Nightheart replied.

"Now?"

"Yes."

Foxpaw scampered after Nightheart as his mentor made his way to the dark crack. He plunged into the shadowy tunnel without hesitation.

Hawkpaw's gaze towards Finchpaw, but her sister was gone. Perhaps she was already busy with her apprentice duties.

"What are we going to do?" Hawkpaw asked once the crowd eventually melted away to small groups.

"Same thing as Foxpaw and Nightheart. I'm going to show you the territory," Duskfall answered. "Mostly where to collect the best herbs."

Hawkpaw felt her fur tingle with excitement. This was it! She was finally a medicine cat apprentice!

"Okay!"

Duskfall purred and led her to the tunnel that led up into the forest.

Duskfall slipped into the tunnel, and her tabby pelt was immediately lost in the darkness.

"Don't worry. The tunnel is completely safe." Duskfall's voice sounded like an echo.

 _You're not afraid of the dark, are you?_ Hawkpaw scolded herself, before slipping into the crack.

She couldn't see anything, but something told her where to put her paws so she didn't crash into the stone enclosed around her.

She felt Duskfall's tail-tip brush her nose, and knew that her mentor was close by.

The stone got smoother, and slowly it began to incline upwards.

Finally, she could see golden light ahead. The forest.

Hawkpaw emerged into a small clearing behind Duskfall.

"What are we going to see first?" Hawkpaw asked, prodding a fern with one paw.

"The border between us and MoonClan." Duskfall replied. "It's one of the best places in the territory to find herbs. Especially waterleaf."

Hawkpaw nodded, letting the words sink in. _MoonClan. Waterleaf._

"But isn't the border there dangerous?" Hawkpaw remembered the story of Dawnstar's daughter, Russetpelt. She was Russetpaw when she was chased by Sharpclaw, MoonClan's deputy, up the Tall Pine, one of the tallest trees in the forest. Sharpclaw kept on pursuing her, until he finally managed to make her fall off. Russetpaw was killed instantly in the fall, but Dawnstar renamed her Russetpelt during the vigil.

"Not for medicine cats." Duskfall replied certainly.

 _I'm a medicine cat!_ Hawkpaw's paws tingled at the thought.

"But just to be careful, stay close to me. MoonClan might not be a threat, but there's still other dangers, like foxes and badgers. I'll have to teach you a few battle moves later." Duskfall meowed cautiously.

Hawkpaw nodded.

Duskfall led deeper into the forest. Leaves and branches formed a thick canopy over Hawkpaw's head, and ferns crowded around every corner. Hawkpaw felt at home in the forest.

Eventually, she began to hear the faint trickle of a stream.

Duskfall and Hawkpaw emerged out into the open.

They were standing on a narrow stretch of pebbly ground, and a clear stream separated DawnClan territory from MoonClan's.

It was hard to believe that two very different territories could be so, so close.

On the other side of the stream were hills, dotted with ancient willow trees. The other side seemed more shadowy, and misty, but not scary.

On the DawnClan side was a vast forest crowded with oak trees, and even with the thick canopy, it still seemed brighter than the misty territory ahead.

"It's like two different worlds," Hawkpaw murmured.

Duskfall nodded. "Get some water from the stream. You'll need it."

Hawkpaw bent her head down to lap up the clear, cool water.

Duskfall was rummaging around the bushes near the stream when Hawkpaw turned around.

Finally, Duskfall stopped when she found a specific plant.

Hawkpaw padded over.

The plant looked fresh and green, and when Hawkpaw leaned in to sniff it, it smelled of fresh streams of clear, cool water.

"This is waterleaf," Duskfall told her importantly. "You'll be using this to sooth belly aches, but it can also be used to help queens during their kitting."

Hawkpaw nodded.

"Should we take some?" She asked.

Duskfall shook her head. "No. It needs more time to grow. If we pluck it now, it won't grow fast enough when we need it later."

"Now," Duskfall padded over to a lush bush dotted with pale blue berries. Hawkpaw realized that she recognized the berries. They were juniper berries, she often spotted them in Duskfall's herb store.

"These are juniper berries," Her mentor announced.

"They're used for belly aches, right?" Hawkpaw gave the berries an experimental sniff.

Duskfall nodded. "You're right. They can also be used to calm a cat in shock."

"Do we need any?" Hawkkit asked.

Duskfall paused in thought. "Yes," she meowed at last. **"** **But we don't have time to get it back to camp."**

"Where are we going next?" Hawkpaw asked, her tail flicking back and forth exitedly.

"The Sand Hollow. We'd better get going, we've got plenty to see."

The sun was dropping below the horizon by the time Hawkpaw and her new mentor emerged into camp.

Duskfall had taken Hawkpaw to the riverbank, and to the Sand Hollow, and to many other smaller spots in DawnClan territory. She had explained what nearly every herb was used for, and where to find it, and when it was in season.

Hawkpaw thought that she couldn't possibly remember half the things that Duskfall had said, but she managed to salvage a few things that she could remember.

Marigold for infections.

Juniper for bellyaches.

Comfrey for broken bones.

"You look tired," Duskfall meowed sympathetically.

Until her mentor said it, Hawkpaw hadn't realized how tired she was.

Her paws felt heavy. Her eyes were drooping, and she could barely walk.

"Get some sleep," Duskfall meowed kindly. "We've got a lot to do tomorrow."

Hawkpaw nodded.

Without thinking, she turned and headed for the nursery, her mind groggy and tired.

"Hey, you don't sleep there anymore!" A friendly, amused voice sounded from behind her.

Hawkpaw blinked and turned to see Dewpaw standing behind her, his icy-blue eyes sparkling with amusement.

"Huh?-Oh! Sorry. It's just going to take me a while to get used to sleeping somewhere different." Hawkpaw muttered, her ears hot with embarassment.

Dewpaw purred. "I felt the same way when I became an apprentice. Don't worry, though-you'll get used to it."

Hawkpaw purred, and turned around and headed towards the gentle slope leading up into the medicine cat's cave-den.

On her way up, a cold wind buffeted her fur, making Hawkpaw shiver. _Leaf-bare is coming…_

Duskfall was sitting by a pile of herbs tucked into a crevice in the den's wall, muttering about herbs.

Hawkpaw glanced around the den. There was no mossy nest for her, and she didn't want to bother Duskfall by asking permission to make one in the den.

Timidly, Hawkpaw sat down and waited for Duskfall to notice her, or acknowledge her.

Eventually, Duskfall did notice her.

"Oh! Hawkpaw, there you are. You can make your nest here in case you were wondering." Duskfall meowed finally.

"Thanks," Hawkpaw puffed.

Duskfall purred. "I couldn't very well have you keep sleeping in the nursery, could I?" then she added, "There's a pile of moss in the corner. If you need anything else, just ask."

Hawkpaw nodded, and headed to the darkest corner of the den. Sure enough, a pile of soft, comfortable moss was stuffed there.

Hawkpaw didn't even bother to make a nest. She just plopped down on the pile, and let sleep overwhelm her.

Hawkpaw expected to blink awake to pale sunlight, but instead, she found herself standing in lush, moon-bathed clearing.

Even though there wasn't a full moon tonight, there it was—a round, mysterious silver sphere floating above in a cloud of bright stars.

It didn't take Hawkpaw a while to figure that was dreaming. _Is SpiritClan going to talk to me?_

As if on que, a delicate silver she-cat stepped out from the undergrowth.

The she-cat looked delicate yet powerful, and beautiful and fierce, and mysterious, and her fur sparkled with starlight.

"Who are you?" Hawkpaw asked, stepping back a few paces.

The she-cat turned to her, blinking. She had pretty blue, blue eyes.

"My name's Silvermoon," She said. "I'm Moonstar's mother."

Hawkpaw stared at the she-cat in dismay.

She wanted to doubt that the fierce and treacherous Moonstar was this beautiful cat's daughter.

"W-Why are you visiting me? Medicine cats don't share the usual Clan rivalries. I—I have no intentions of hurting your daughter." She stammered nervously.

"Oh, my dear. I know that. My daughter, she's chose a difficult path. I do not wish to avenge her lost Clanmates." Silvermoon said in a kind tone. "I love Moonstar, of course, but I do not wish to be involved in anymore blood-spilling."

Hawkpaw's tensed muscles relaxed a bit.

"Why have you come to me?"

"To warn you."

Hawkpaw tensed again. "Warn me of what? Your daughter?"

Silvermoon shook her head. "No," she meowed. "Of a much greater threat. Sickness. A horrible plague, that will wipe out all the Clans. If you do not act soon, all will be lost."

"What? Do you mean deathcough? We have plenty of catmint." Hawkpaw stared at her, puzzled.

"Not deathcough. Something much worse."

"Like what?" _What could be worse than deathcough? It's the deadliest sickness known to the Clans._

"I can't explain much more," Silvermoon said apologetically. "I can only show you what will happen if you don't act quickly."

Suddenly the vision of the moonlit clearing was replaced by a snowy version of DawnClan camp.

Even in the dream, she could feel the extreme cold of snow and wind buffeting her fur mercilessly.

Snow covered the camp's ground at least a foot up, completely covering the dens. Most cats were huddled together shivering, and whispering to each other in hushed, grieving tones.

Hawkpaw peered closer.

They were gathered around a lump of dull brown fur. It was a cat—but you could barely tell. The cat's ribs were jutting out so much, they nearly poked through the fur. The cat had dull green eyes, completely glazed over.

Hawkpaw stared in horror. The cat was Dawnstar.

The proud leader was now reduced to a dead lump of fur in the snow.

The vision was replaced again.

This time, Hawkpaw was showed a big hollow, covered in snow with dead brambles and ferns dotted around. A cliff hung over the hollow. A big den-sized hole smashed into the cliff, and a tall, steep hill erupted from the camp's ground to meet the gaping hole in the cliff. The medicine cat's den.

Many makeshift nests were lined against the den's walls, and a brown tabby she-cat hurried from nest to nest with dripping-wet moss in her jaws.

Weak, sick cats filled the den, coughing every few moments. The she-cat urged a scrawny gray tom to swallow a tiny, green spiky leaf. The tom only groaned in reply. His body gave a small shudder, and his heaving flanks stopped. He was dead. The tabby she-cat bowed her head for a moment, but then the sound of a tiny wail from another nest made her dart over to a tiny, moss-lined nest where a scrawny she-kit lay. The kit's ribs stuck out from her dull tabby pelt, and her chest was fluttering, she was fighting for breath.

"Can't…Breath…" Her tiny, weak whisper was barely audible as a strong gust of wind swept through the den. The tabby nudged a bright green leaf towards her.

"Eat it, it will make you feel better," The tabby she-cat urged, nudging the leaf towards the dying kit. But the kit was still, her eyes staring at something not there. Her breath had stopped.

The brown tabby she-cat shook her head angrily. "SpiritClan help me!"

Hawkpaw bit back a yowl of horror. Was this the future of her Clan? To be trampled by sickness?

The vision was replaced yet again. She was back standing in the lush clearing with Silvermoon.

Hawkpaw felt numb with terror. "Silvermoon! What do I have to do to prevent that?"

"Find the hidden plant," Silvermoon said.

"What?"

"I'm sorry, Hawkpaw. I cannot tell you much."

"Then what can you tell me?" She demanded.

"You must travel under the shadow of death, guided only by the hawk, and the call of frost."


	8. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6**

 _You must travel under the shadow of death, guided only by the hawk, and the call of frost._

Silvermoon's onminious words echoed in Hawkpaw's head. What they meant? She wasn't sure. What the SpiritClan warrior had told Hawkpaw didn't make any sense. The only thing she could desipher from all the vague words, was that the Clans were in danger, from sickness.

 _And I'm a medicine cat. It's my job to heal sickness._ She thought determainedly.

Duskfall noticed that Hawkpaw was awake, and was now padding towards her.

"Oh, good, you're awake! Now you can help me sort this messy herb store...Mudkit and Blazekit found their way into my supplies. Luckily, they didn't do any harm besides disorientating them." Duskfall meowed.

Hawkpaw couldn't help but purr. Dustcloud had kitted Mudkit and Blazekit had been born about a half-moon before Hawkpaw had become an apprentice, and they were always up to trouble.

Suddenly a dark thought entered Hawkpaw's mind. In her dream, there had been dying kits...If Hawkpaw couldn't find the cure to this mysterious illness, what would become of the young kits?

"Duskfall.." Hawkpaw ventured warily.

Her mentor's ears pricked. "Yes?"

"I-I had a dream," Hawkpaw confessed. "It was horrible... A cat called Silvermoon came to me. She told me a great illness is coming that will crush the Clans, and that the cure was not in our territory."

Duskfall stared at her. "Go on."

"She showed me the future of DawnClan if we don't find a cure for the sickness...Duskfall, it was horrible! So many sick cats...Dawnstar was dead. Mudkit was dead, so many cats were dead!" Hawkpaw hadn't realized how truamatized she was until now.

Duskfall remained calm. "Did Silvermoon tell you anything else?"

Hawkpaw nodded, then recited the vague and mysterious words that the SpiritClan cat had said: "You must travel under the shadow of death, guided only by the hawk, and the call of frost."

"A prophecy," Duskfall murmured. "Given to such a young apprentice! SpiritClan must have such great faith in you."

"What d you mean? I don't understand... What did Silvermoon mean?" Hawkpaw asked.

Duskfall took a deep breath. "Hawkpaw, she gave you a prophecy. And...I think it's about you."


	9. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER 7**

Hawkpaw couldn't believe it. A prophecy! About her?

"Me? Are...Are you sure?" She stammered in disbelief. _But I'm just a regular cat!_ Truthfully, Hawkpaw felt excited. She had always wanted to be special.

Duskfall nodded. "You must travel under the shadow of death, guided only by the hawk, and the call of frost. The hawk, is you. You will lead us to saftey. You will save the Clans."

Hawkpaw stared at her mentor, waiting for Duskfall to say, "Just kidding! Now, help me sort these herbs."

While Hawkpaw sat dumbfounded, like a moonstruck rabbit, Duskfall went on about the prophecy.

"Shadow of death...Oh! Yes, of course. 'Shadow of death' refers to the sickness, and you're travelling under the deadline of the illness, I suppose. Now, 'call of frost', what does that mean? Maybe it means that leafbare's calling? Perhaps..." Duskfall now wore a puzzled frown.

"Duskfall, I'm just an apprentice! Barely one! Two nights ago, I was just a kit," Hawkpaw went on. "This prophecy must be referring to someone else."

"It's not, Hawkpaw. Ever since you were born, I knew you were special." Duskfall's voice grew sympathetic as she went on, "I know, a prophecy is a terrible thing to be burdened with, but you cannot deny your part in saving the Clans."

Hawkpaw felt numb. Saving the Clans. She was responsible for them. They depended on _her_ to save them. The thought made her queasy, but at the same time excited. She had always wanted to be more than an ordinary warrior, and this was her chance.

"I understand." Hawkpaw meowed solemnly.

Duskfall nodded briefly. "Don't tell this to any of your Clanmates. Do not fighten them," then she turned to the herb store, "Now, help me sort these, and then we must go collect some more dock leaf. If you're going to be saving the Clans anytime soon, you'll need to know all the proper remedies."

The following day had been a blur to Hawkpaw. They had sorted the herbs into strict, neat piles, and then collected dock leaf, and some chervil root by the StreamClan border. Duskfall had been quizzing Hawkpaw about herbs nearly the whole time, and by the time they emerged into camp, Hawkpaw was exhausted.

"You should eat," Duskfall meowed after they had stored their herbs that they had gathered.

Hawkpaw nodded, feeling her belly grumble. She hadn't had a proper meal in a while.

She meowed a brief bye to Duskfall, then hurried down the hill, feeling cold wind buffet her fur.

Suddenly, at the base of the hill, something smashed into her. Hawkpaw looked up to see her sister, Finchpaw, standing in front of her, holding a sparrow in her jaws.

She hadn't talked to Finchpaw since her medicine cat naming ceremony... Hawkpaw still recalled the anger and shock when Hawkpaw announced that she wanted to be a medicine cat.

"Finchpaw! Sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going," Hawkpaw apologized. Finchpaw blinked, but didn't say anything.

"That's a fine catch you've got there," Hawkpaw meowed awkwardly.

"Yeah. It would've been even finer if we'd caught it together." Finchpaw grumbled, before pushing past Hawkpaw to deposite her prey.

 _I'm sorry..._ Hawkpaw thought desperately. _I just wanted to be a medicine cat._

Suddenly Hawkpaw didn't feel hungry anymore. Instead, she turned towards the dark crack in the hollow, and headed off for a walk.

Hawkpaw told Ashcloud, who was on duty, if she saw Duskfall to tell her that she went off for a little walk, and would be back soon.

The forest was eerily quiet, yet slightly peaceful. It was a breezy afternoon, with the sun burning high in the sky, with a few tufts of white fluffy clouds.

 _It would've been finer if we'd caught it together,_ Finchpaw's words rang in Hawkpaw's ears.

What would've it been like if she'd chosen to be a regular warrior?

Boring. She would have been absolutely miserable. She liked the scent of herbs, and the walks in the forest with Duskfall, collecting the proper remedies. She liked healing cats, not injuring them.

Suddenly she emerged into a clearing, where a stream cut through it.

Beyond the trickling stream, was a misty, hilly land. It was very different from the DawnClan territory on which she stood on.

"MoonClan territory," Hawkpaw murmured, mystified to be so close. She had heard many stories about MoonClan.

She stretched her neck out to lap up a few drops of the fresh water.

"What are you doing so far out of camp, little kit?" A deep growl made Hawkpaw look up.

A huge dark gray tom was standing on the other side of the stream, his yellow eyes gleaming. His powerful-looking muscles rippled beneath his sleek pelt as he padded closer.

Somehow, even though she'd never met the tom ever before, she knew his name. Sharpclaw. The MoonClan deputy, murderer of Dawnstar's daughter, Russetpelt, and Dawnstar's father, Stormheart.

"I'm not a kit," She found herself meowing defiantly. "I'm a medicine cat apprentice." She puffed out her chest, trying not to flinch as he glared at her skeptically.

Sharpclaw looked at her like she was fresh prey that he was about to sink his teeth into. He licked his lips hungerly, revealing large, white fangs.

"I'm—I'm a medicine cat," She continued, "you can't hurt me! That's against the warrior code."

He gave a deep, amused chuckle. "Who says I care?"

Without another word, he launched himself over the stream, tumbling into Hawkpaw, sending her spiraling towards the edge of the undergrowth.

His claws glinted in the sunlight.

"Help!" She yowled desperately. He was going to kill her. This cat felt no mercy, and had no honor.

Suddenly there was a loud screech, and a silver-gray shape hurtled out of the bushes, and then sprung onto Sharpclaw's back, digging his claws into the deputy's shoulders.

Hawkpaw frantically scrambled away from the fighting cats.

The unknown tom now had his jaw clenched around Sharpclaw's neck. He bit down hard. There was a sickening crack, and Sharpclaw fell dead to the ground.

The tom stared down on the body, then turned to Hawkpaw.

She couldn't help but shudder. The interuder may have saved her, but he could also kill her.

Now that the tom wasn't clinging to Sharpclaw in a screeching ball of fur, she could make out his features more.

He had dark gray fur, with strange black leopard-spots on is coat, with a pure white underbelly, and icy blue eyes. He looked about one moon older than her.

For a moment, the tom stared at her, expresionless, and she did, too. He didn't look like he was about to kill her.

"Thank you," She meowed at last. "He would've killed me."

The tom nodded grimly. "I'm Frost. You'd better drag that body into the stream before he starts bleeding too badly. Make it look like an accident, or that group beyond might stirr up trouble about it."

Hawkpaw blinked. "How do you know there's a group of cats beyond the stream?"

Frost answered promptly. "Well, there was a mouse scuffling across from the stream. You could've caught it, but you didn't. That tells me that the stream is a border of some kind. And that tom smelled quite differently than the marks I've found along your territory. And, I've ran into that group a few times. MoonClan, if I'm correct? They invited me to join them. Declined politely, of course."

"Politely? I thought MoonClan were evil. That tom you killed is a murderer. He killed my leader's father, and her daughter." Hawkpaw meowed.

Frost's ears twitched. "Really? Strange. MoonClan was actually quite nice. Fair leader. Nice cats."

Hawkpaw didn't reply. "You're a rogue, aren't you?"

He sniffed. "Yeah."

"You probably shouldn't hang here. Some other Clans aren't so welcoming." She warned.

Frost didn't seem frightened. "Oh, I'm just passing by. This is a nice forest. I don't hunt here, of course, I'm not stupid. Though I'll remember to avoid DarkClan...Nasty bunch they were. I nearly lost my tail running into them."

Hawkpaw purred briefly. "How do you know so much about the Clans?"

Frost's eyes twinkled. "Long story. And you don't have enough time to hear it, remember? We can't chat over a dead body. Leave it in the stream. It'll look like he accidently hit his head on a rock."

Hawkpaw nodded, realizing how odd it was to be speaking over the dead body of Sharpclaw.

"I've got to go," He said after a second. "What's your name?"

"Hawkpaw. I'm from DawnClan." She answered.

"Well, nice meeting you, Hawkpaw." And with that, Frost slipped into the undergrowth, leaving Hawkpaw with a bloodied body on DawnClan territory.


End file.
